


Betrayal

by Loverer



Series: One Day [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverer/pseuds/Loverer
Summary: Hi peeps,I needed a break from Beyond, because it is extremely depressing. Not that this is any better but it was of some comfort to write something from all the rather grim experiences/stories/research I had surrounded myself with for Beyond.Anyway, this could be seen as a drabble sequel to One Day, which I have now made a series, or taken independently. Either way works XDHope you like it :)Thanks!xx





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps,
> 
> I needed a break from Beyond, because it is extremely depressing. Not that this is any better but it was of some comfort to write something from all the rather grim experiences/stories/research I had surrounded myself with for Beyond. 
> 
> Anyway, this could be seen as a drabble sequel to One Day, which I have now made a series, or taken independently. Either way works XD
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> xx

Your betrayal is not a hurtful word. It is not a cheating kiss. It is not a stray night. 

Your betrayal is a subtle art, which speaks more than a thousand words. It smiles at me through the pictures I see and speaks to me through every news I hear. It is everywhere I look, your betrayal, and yet nowhere near me. 

Your betrayal lingers in the vows you must have spoken, wiping away the silent promises that once you granted me. Your betrayal breathes in the kiss you must have given your bride, instead of the caresses that should have belonged to me. Your betrayal holds her hand, firm and loving in your own, but it ignores my plight in the locker room where I stand long after you've been and gone. 

Your betrayal is beautiful - draped in black suits and white dresses, adorned with fresh flowers and silk meshes. Your betrayal is the church bells I didn't hear - you heard them instead, with your family and friends. 

Your betrayal, my love, is the smiling photo I now see in the morning paper. Your betrayal is a sweet art which crushes my very soul. 

But the best of all is yet to come. It is neither the photos, nor the news I hear. It is you yourself, who refuses to glance. I see you smile, I see you chat but you don't spare me a second glance. 

The promises you made, for years now, to cherish and behold our silent love, are nowhere present in your happy banter. For you I spoke not a word to the world - not even to myself in the lonely mirror. You told me to wait and I waited without a question but I guess it was never your goal to come here. 

Now all you say is you have a wife, and chirp away in merry delight. 

I watch, admire, your silent betrayal, and I fear I had imagined the promise of love. Maybe there never was anything at all, maybe it was me and my delusional thoughts. May be the betrayal was never yours, may be it was mine - betraying myself for years and years. 

Now it's all shattered in a thousand pieces - the delusions you gifted me all but dissolved. And now I'm left with nothing at all, except for maybe your betrayal, which faithfully keeps me company on lonely nights.


End file.
